: Behavioral Measurement and Interventions Shared Resource (BMISR) The goal of the Behavioral Measurement and Interventions Shared Resource (BMISR) is to ensure the highest possible standards of health behavior research related to cancer risk, prevention, and survivorship, and has supported University of Arizona Cancer Center (UACC) investigators for over 30 years. In the area of service, the BMISR provides professional consultation on behavioral research design, instrument selection and administration, and analysis and interpretation of behavioral data as well as providing programming support for behavioral data capture, quality control, management and output. The service also supports the activation of study-specific multimodal software platforms (i.e., telephone, SMS, email, social media) for behavioral intervention research as well as behavioral intervention coaching. In the area of education and training, BMISR delivers relevant expertise for and access to equipment and instruments for data collection and management in the areas of diet, physical activity, body composition (i.e., dual X-ray absorptiometry, bioelectrical impedance), tobacco exposure, solar protection, sexual practices, cancer screening, lifestyle risk factors, mobile health technology, and quality of life assessment. The BMISR is committed to training research scientists, research personnel and students at all academic levels in behavioral research methodologies. The BMISR's innovative work has included development of new instruments, particularly those targeting our catchment area such as food and activity questionnaires for Hispanics, Native Americans, as well as mHealth messaging systems for use in skin cancer prevention. The BMISR supports the development of new or refined technologies for behavioral measurements and assessment of their change as a result of interventions in the context of cancer prevention and survivorship research.